helibornefandomcom-20200214-history
AH-1Z
The AH-1Z is a USA tier 4 attack helicopter In-Game description The Bell AH-1Z Viper is a twin-engine attack helicopter, based on the AH-1W Super Cobra platform. It was developed for the United States Marine Corps as part of the H-1 Upgrade Program that also featured the UH-1Y. The AH-1Z or 'Zulu' Cobra features a four-blade, bearingless, composite main rotor system, an upgraded transmission, and an entirely new targeting system. Progression The AH-1Z comes after the AH-1S and costs 350 progression points. Armament The AH-1Z comes with 3 different armament options: Camouflages Tactics (this strategy guide is incomplete and may require input from one more experienced in PvP game play with the machine in addition to the current content) PVE: The AH-1Z is a distinct upgrade from it's predecessors in PvE. The load outs vary and mostly suites a (typically) more mobile style of play favoring longer range engagements. It's fairly quick, and handles well, enabling you to get good angles that favor you and get yourself out of danger if necessary. It is better turning/braking and smaller than the AH-64 but less durable, and mildly slower in a straight line. What it doesn't do well is take a hit. This aircraft takes damage much like a UH-1Y. It can mostly shrug off smaller rounds from soldiers, and HMG's. MANPADS, light vehicles, AA, and SPAA will often knock this aircraft out of the sky very, very quickly as it seemingly takes more damage than all the rest of the dedicated gunships from these sources. The AH-1Z has 3 distinct loadouts to choose from. All load outs have the M197 20mm three barreled Gatling style gun on a rotatable chin mount. The stock load out is the most well rounded. It carries 38 70mm Hydra rockets in 2 pods for area saturation (best used for pesky troops you cannot see), as well as 8 Hellfire ATGM 's for longer ranger "sniping" engagements. Honestly, this load out is not too effective at this point and the next loadout should be the next thing you unlock after flares (unless you like dying every few seconds to MANPADS, then grind the weapons 1st). It lacks the long range punch needed to knock out some of the heavier guarded bases and plethora of vehicles you will find everywhere in Gen 4 matches. The 2nd load out exchanges the 70mm rockets for 2 more M197's in fixed pods. Unlike the fixed Vulcan pod on the "G" model, these won't cause the craft to twist. They do however have a fairly low (shared) ammo count and more often than not are less useful than your chin mount. That being said, they are more useful than the rockets due to longer range accuracy. They can take out a vehicles very quickly as compared to the single chin mount. They are especially useful when SPAA and vehicle groups randomly spawn close and they have to die fast. Just know that a small light vehicle group will probably require using more ammo than you carry for the pods, so make sure you choose wisely which targets you kill with it. (SPAA one spitting a steady stream of death at you) The third load out drops the gun pods, adds 8 more Hellfire missiles and 2 Sidewinder air-to-air missiles on the end of the wings. While the Sidewinders (at the time of this writing) are completely and utterly useless in PvE, the extra ATGM 's are very welcome. This load out makes you a base clearing, vehicle murdering machine.. between the 16 Hellfires mowing down vehicles and convoys, along with some some well practiced M197 sniping on AA positions.. the Viper can do some serious work. Category:USA Category:Helicopters Category:Tier 4 Category:Attack